Romantic Summer Extravaganza
by angelheartz
Summary: 'Still, I have this feeling that this story of us will last long and happy.'-Onizuka Hime
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: Himeko**

* * *

I stared at the blackboard, waiting for the homeroom session to start. Ever since Bossun and I drank that drug... '_Exchange?'_... I stayed like this. Constantly quiet and thinking of that night when Saaya confessed to Bossun (when I was in him) that she was interested in him. I sighed. Just thinking about that moment made me a little jealous. _'I don't understand at all! What am I feeling that makes me so confused?_ _Jealousy, duh. But I think there's more to that..._'

Suddenly, Remi Onee-san and Chuuma-sensei entered the classroom. Onee-san hopped toward the teacher's table, with her usual joyous aura, then fell facedown to the floor. Chuuma-sensei helped her up with an "Onee-san, you're such a klutz.". The news about them dating and later getting married spread all over the campus. My heart jumped and my head turned to Bossun. He saw me and grinned. I turned my head away and noticed that my cheeks were getting hot. _'I know! I'll ask him what's happening to me! Maybe later in the clubroom...'_

"So, class we will be going to the—Chuuma-sensei, drum roll, please!",said Onee-san.

"Dum. Dum. Dum. Dum. Du-rum-rum.", obeyed Chuuma-sensei lazily. "To the beach. We'll be leaving next week and we'll stay there for three days. First day is next week's Monday, second day is Tuesday, and the third day is Wednesday. After the third day, you'll pack and head straight home. Get it, you middle schoolers?"

"We're high schoolers!"

"Aww... I was supposed to eat that!", complained Onee-san.

"You mean :'I was supposed to say that'?'", corrected Bossun .

"Hmph! When-e-ver!"

He sweat dropped. "You mean: 'Whatever'?"

"Class dismissed!",said Chuuma-sensei near the doorway.

"Yabas! What will I wear? I think I'll go with the one-piece I have but, oh! The boys will surely drool over my yabas, gorgeous curves! If that's the case, I'll just wear my one-piece...but, I think I'll just tease them more with that! Yabas!", blushed Yabasawa-san. "Ne, Himeko-san, what will you wear?"

"Me?", I asked, startled. She talks a lot that sometimes I catch only a few words from what she's talking about because I drift on to Himeko Land. "Lemme think..."

'_I'm so excited! Woo-hoo! Oi! What will I wear? Maybe the tangerine two-piece my mom gave me. That fits me nicely... Wait, what about the brown one-piece that I bought?...Nah. Bossun will just laugh and call me poopy. Tangerine two-piece, then.' _

"I'm gonna wear a tangerine two-piece. I will look like poop if I wear my brown one piece.", I answered.

"Ahh...", she reacted. "Yabas, can you help me pick out a swimsuit later? Captain is coming too."

"Glad to help! Ah, my first girl day out!", I said. Of course, hanging out with Bossun and Switch on a weekend doesn't count as a 'girl's day out', since they're boys.

"Okay, then. My house after dismissal! Yabas! It'll be so exciting!"

* * *

I sucked on a Crab Miso flavoured Pelolin while skipping gleefully with Captain and Yabasawa-san on the way to her house. I told Bossun that I can't attend that clubroom session because I had to help my friends choose their swimsuits. He agreed since there were no requests and that he also wanted to catch a show on TV. Switch went with the Otaku Club to the mall to see this year's Comic Con, featuring the show Nervous. Plus, Kibitsu Momoka was there so he'd definitely go and support her more.

"Pelo-pelo-pelolin~", sang Captain and I. She's not that into Pelolins but her brother is because the Pelolin mascot looks like their mother, according to him.

"We're here, you guys!", said Yabasawa-san. "Sorry, but my parents get so yabas when they hear people being noisy. Yabas, I must've offended you..."

"It's okay, Yabasawa-san. We'll be more quiet now.", replied Captain and I, stopping the Pelolin song.

"Thank you, thank you!"

We entered, leaving our shoes in the entrance. Yabasawa-san gave us fluffy slippers each. Mine was purple and Captain's was pink. We headed to her bedroom, which was so neat and comfy. Her mangas were carefully stacked on her desk, and magazines-which I think are full of romance-, were fanned out equally on the wall. Yabasawa-san was always a neat freak but I never thought her neatness could be this artistic. But when it comes to artistic, for me Bossun is always number one. '_He's so kind, and optimistic, and-Wait, why am I thinking about him? Ahh! Shoo, you pest! Perverted red-horned caterpillar!'_

"Himeko-san...",called out Captain while poking me. "What- or Who are you thinking about? You're beet red."

"Yabas! Could it be—"

"Wha-" I waved my hands frantically. "N-n-no one! Of course, no one! I'm not thinking of Bossun if you're thinking of that!" I stopped, analyzing the words that flew out of my mouth. I cupped my mouth. _'Idiot. Now they think you like him. You should've just shut your mouth. Baka.'_

A menacing aura surrounded the two. That Bossun's going to get a hell of a beat down tomorrow. Gr. If only he didn't go in my head, I wouldn't be in this trouble.

"Oh, is it so?", smiled Captain threateningly. Captain can get super scary when she wants to. "You weren't thinking of him, huh?"

"You don't want me to be yabas angry now... Himeko-chan.", she said, stressing the 'chan' in my name.

I sighed. '_These guys are so serious when it comes to romance. What-wait, romance? There's nothing between me and Bossun BUT friendship! AAAAH! I'm so confused! I can't take it anymore!'_

"Fine!", I shouted. The menacing aura and smirks went away and Captain and Yabasawa-san looked at me. "I was thinking about him but I have absolutely no idea why... I'm confused. In my head it's like I have two Himekos. One is saying that it has something to do with romance and the other one is denying it and replacing it with friendship..."

"I see.", said Yabasawa-san. "You know that lots of people are looking at your relationship as a quite romantic one, right?"

"I don't know, I never knew until now."

"Well, I think that you are awakening to that reality. That your relationship with Bossun is actually more than friendship." She stared at me. "I never have experienced love. Not ever. But you, you have found love and you just need to choose for yourself. Do you want to agree with the first one, who knows that there is romance right there-", she poked my chest,"-or do you want to agree with the second guy, that the romance can never be?"

I took a deep breath. "The first guy. I mean, how bad can romance be? Other than getting broken-hearted and stuff?"

Captain laughed. "Of course, he wouldn't do that to you. He's Bossun, for God's sake! Anyway, stop worrying. You don't even know how he feels about you. What's the problem with that?"

"That is the problem! What if what he feels about me is just friendship? Nothing else? I don't know what to do if he says no to me!", I hyperventilate.

"Stop worrying. Breathe. Breathe.", she ordered. I obeyed. "Just be optimistic. Like I said, he might probably really like you, he just hides it."

"Oi. You didn't say that before. You just said that now."

"Fine, fine. Anyway, let's choose our swimsuits, it's getting dark out there."

I smiled. Knowing what confused me so much really took off the burden I had on my back but somehow, I feel that just for a moment were all my burden removed then it was multiplied twice then forced back to me.

'_Still, I have this feeling that this story of us will last long and happy.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: Bossun (Day 1, part 1)**

* * *

It's Monday already, all the students in Kaimei Academy passed their parents' approval to the Student Council. Last week, Switch and I agreed that we would go to our clubroom to fix our things with some classmates.

"Ahh~."I yawned. "Why are those guys late? I am so tired of waiting. Maybe I'll just rest."I crashed on the couch, and then rested my arm on my forehead. "Hmm... How do you make things interesting?" I sighed. "I'll just paint another masterpiece on the ceiling of my thoughts."

I closed my eyes and imagined that I was painting the sunset skies. Colours of purple, orange, red, yellow and blue decorated it. Each colour faded away brilliantly while the subsequent one slowly engulfed it. "Ah, this scenery is another beautiful masterpiece. It could be of my best, yet."

"I totally agree with you! Prince FTW! Teehee...", said a voice that I am sure that isn't mine.

"What the-. Roman?! How the hell are you in my thoughts?"

"Se-cret. Teehee..." She replied and stuck a tongue in my direction. "Oh, for the readers out there, FTW means= for the win."

"As usual, who are you talking to?"

"No one! Ahahahaha! Bye!" She said, vanishing.

I sighed. _'I sighed a lot, huh. Speaking of, where are those people? I have finished a painting already in my thoughts, Roman visited me there, and they're still not here?'_

The door opened then it quickly slammed shut. I sat up and grabbed my slingshot. I got ready to attack but... I ran out of ammo. I sweat dropped. _'Great. When I'm ambushed, that is when I run out of ammo. What am I going to do now? Swing this around and act like a complete goof? Well, it's not like I don't look like a complete goof already. Oi! What the heck am I doing? Talking to myself when my life could be on the line? Wait, I'm thinking! Thinking to myself! Is that even logical? Oh, shut up Bossun!'_

I look at the door. Thank goodness, Switch was the only one who entered. I smile nervously.

"Oh, are you done talking to yourself already? I thought I was interrupting, so I just stood there and shut up." He said with his teasing computerized voice.

'_Yup, I knew it was supposed to be 'talking to myself'!'_

"Are you done teasing me?"

"Yeah." He went back to his normal robotic speaking voice. "Anyway, it seems that their travel bags were fixed already. Some were by their mothers. Seems like the mothers are the ones excited. They're waiting outside. Are you done fixing your bag? I'm done already, about three weeks ago."

"Yes, I'm done fixing my bag and Switch, your information-gathering skills are amazing!"I complemented him and grabbed my bag.

"Thank you. Did you know that Momoka's company sponsored our school trip this time and that we are going to stay in Momoka's beach house? It is quite big. No worries, some others will have to share rooms for all of us to fit in."

I sweat dropped. "I thought... it's no worries."

"Yeah, also 'cuz some can make the decision to stay with their clubs and that is what we're going to stick to, right? I feel uncomfortable with others. I hope it's okay...right?" He asked and started to punch in 'BUILD UP' in his laptop. "Right? Right?"

I raised my hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. However, you have to ask Himeko about that. We need to decide things together since we are a group and we help each other. Anyway, isn't it going to be very awkward for you to be sleeping in the same room with a girl? You know, our club mate named Himeko?"

"It's okay for me because she is just a friend. Why, do you feel other things for her?"

I felt blood rise up to my cheeks. "Wha—"'Regain_ your composure, Bossun.' _"No, of course not, dude."

"Sure..."He replied. He stopped, and lowered his voice. Too low that I can't hear.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Nothing. Let's go, then!"

* * *

Bossun (yes, I want to address myself in third-person, is that wrong?), Himeko, Switch and Chuuma-sensei sat at the back seats of the school bus. Oh, I forgot to mention or to be frank, I did not want to accept it—that Tsubaki volunteered to sit beside us (actually, he wanted to have me in his sight) because he said and I quote: "I wouldn't want the trouble squad to cause trouble on our special school trip so I'll sit beside them to guard them." The arrangement was; Tsubaki, Bossun, Himeko, Switch, and Chuuma-sensei (right to left). Because of this, Himeko was thrilled that Tsubaki sat beside on my right so that we would have our 'bonding time'. I shook that thought away and sat grumpily in my seat.

We were in the second bus with our classmates in 2-C with some fourth years. Each year had a draw, and we won the most luxurious one. The first years got a trip to the National Museum, the third years went camping in the forests, and the fourth years got a chance to choose where they wanted to go. Majority chose our beach trip so we had to merge with them to fit in all the buses.

"So~" Himeko sang happily. "How about the two of you talk, huh? It would strengthen your relationship... _and_, you can talk about each others' secrets! How 'bout that? Also, Nakatani-san from class A said-"

"I have no idea who she is so I won't listen to anything she says. Himeko, we are brothers, not girls." I retorted angrily. _'Honestly, why is she so hyped up about this?'_

"Also, my reason for being here is to observe Fujisaki. I have no plans on strengthening our relationship whatsoever.", said Tsubaki.

"Stiff." Himeko and Switch commented, but it had no effect on Tsubaki.

"Chuuma-sensei, do you have a non—"Himeko's voice faded away. "—stiff drug? Oi! What the hell are you doing?! Somebody is talking to you and you are snoring loudly! I'm gonna jam plugs in your nostrils! You are _supposed_ to watch over us, right. Oi!" She started rambling and violently shaking Chuuma-sensei. _'That could result in a major brain damage, the way she's shaking him.'_

"Sensei! Himeko, stop this right now!" Tsubaki reacted.

"Ah, look. He drank this." Switch said behind Himeko, which startled her and accidentally made her drop him with a loud bang. He shook a blue pill tube that had the label, 'Sleeping Drug'.

"Chuuma-sensei! Now look what you made me do." She said, picking him up and aiding the huge bump on his head.

"Let me see." I said. Switch handed it over. I read the writings underneath the label. "CAUTION: Knocks people out for a whole day (24 hours)." I sweat dropped.

"Look, look! I think he wanted to drink this." Himeko said and showed me a pill tube identical to the tube of the sleeping pills' from Chuuma-sensei's bag. "Oh, look it's Onee-san's picture, she looks cute!"

"May I see, and can you please put that picture back to where it belongs? You should respect teacher's privacy!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Fujisaki. Put it back." ,said Tsubaki.

"I said that because I wanted to look good. What I just said didn't mean anything."

"I agree, totally ag—WHAT?!"

"Now, now, let big bro handle this situation, lil' bro." I teased. Tsubaki started to react but I waved my hand dismissively. I read the label. "Muting Drug." The aura around us four became heavy and sorry, as if screaming-_'Ah, so we were noisy. But you didn't have to mute us, Chuuma-sensei!'_ I continued. "INSTRUCTIONS: Think of the person/people that are noisy and they will be muted for four to six hours. Drink this and terribly noisy people will shut up in a sec!"

Silence and regret surrounded the back seats of the second bus.

"Eh, let's just leave him alone... I wanna sleep." Himeko yawned and rested her head back. All of a sudden, the bus swerved and we all flew to the right side of the bus. I swung to my right, hitting Tsubaki and his cheek pressed the bus window, hard.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." I apologized. "Hey! Are you alright there?" I asked Switch.

"I'm fine, but also feeling a lot heavier than expected." He replied, pointing to Chuuma-sensei's unconscious self on his lap.

I laughed. "Hang on there, Switch."

"Will do."

I turned to Tsubaki. He rubbed his sore cheek. I guess the cheek took the brunt of my weight.

"I really am sorry. Are you okay?"

"Sure. I'm okay. How about you?"

"I still feel some adrenaline pumping thru my veins, but still in perfect condition. Thanks for asking."

I look at Himeko, who was still sleeping soundly. Her head rested on my shoulder. I blush, because this is my first time being this close with a girl. I could smell her hair, which was the scent of sweet tangerine. You'd think her scent would be like the Pelocans she's eating (which reeks) but no, she's the exact opposite of it. She grunted and wrapped her arms around mine, and moved her head closer to my chest. I blush deeper.

"Hmm... You really don't know what's going on in a person's head, huh."Tsubaki said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I think you are deaf. Now, I conclude that you are in fact, seriously deaf."

A vain popped in my head. "I _meant_, what do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll figure it out, one way or another."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: Bossun (Day 1, part 2)**

* * *

Switch and I were still in the bus, because we decided to play rock-paper-scissors to know who is going to carry whom. Chuuma-sensei was still unconscious since he took that drug, and Himeko was still asleep. Nobody dared to nudge or shake her because of either reasons—a. She looks like a pure and innocent girl when she's asleep and; b. She might massacre those who wake her up.

"Okay," started Switch. "The one who loses will carry Himeko."

"I'm all fired up!" _'I sure do hope that I will... Hey, WHAT?!'_

"Rock-paper-scissors!", chorused Switch and I.

"I'm doomed." Switch got scissors and I got paper, and I lost.

"You really do suck at rock-paper-scissors."

"You..."

"Hmm. This is tricky. How will I carry Chuuma-sensei while carrying my laptop?"

"I'll help you." I replied.

"Nuh-uh. _You _are supposed to carry Himeko, Fujisaki-san."

"I'll help.", chimed in Tsubaki. "After all, the Student Council helps those who are in need." He smirked at me.

"Fine, but first get rid of that smirk. It's annoying...and where the hell did you come from?" I turned to Switch. "Where's our room?"

"It's in the taller building-third floor, second door to your left."

"Thanks." I said while carrying her bridal style. "Ah, where are our bags?"

"They already placed them in our rooms."

I walked out of the bus, careful in walking so she wouldn't get hurt. In front of the parked buses, there was a delicately decorated pathway on the smooth cement. Pieces of charred and broken glass with different colours gave the illusion of crystals slowly creeping to the houses. The pathway soon faded since the sand covered the pathway with the aid of the wind. The wind was cool and light. I gazed at the sleeping one in my arms, completely fascinated by her beauty, which confused me more. I remembered what Tsubaki said on the bus; "You really don't know what's going on with a person's head, huh."

I stopped walking. I screamed. "AH! Why am I so confused? What is this feeling that's connected to her? What is it with feelings?" I stopped, realizing that I might wake her up. I looked at her again, wondering. "I want to understand." Her blonde hair flowed gracefully and her light brown skin gleaming.

I continued walking. In the distance, two buildings were in sight. They were peach and big. I walked to the building with—by counting the windows from top to down—had ten floors. The smaller building also had the same structure but it had eight floors. _'I thought it was a normal beach house but then this looks like a condominium. Bt, even with this size, it can never be compared with the Unyuu family's residence. The entrance itself is five times larger than the two buildings.'_

I reached the big building and as I entered, I caught the eyes of passing teachers and students. I blushed and walked faster to the elevator to avoid the girls' dreamy sighs and boys' 'woots'. The elevator was brass, and around it were limestones randomly glued on the wall to give off a rough texture. I stopped in front of it and literally used my head to push the elevator button, since I was using both hands to carry Himeko. The elevator opened and I sighed in relief because it was empty. I got in and pressed the number three. I notice my arms were starting to get stiff and sore. _'Damn, she is heavy.' _

Two floors passed without anyone else riding on it then the elevator bell rang. Ding! The elevator doors opened and I went straight our room, which was the second door to my left. I reached the door and kicked it open, thankfully though, which was open. Three futons lay on the floor and I placed her on the first one. I sat on the second futon and started stretching out my arms. After the pain and stiffness were gone, I lay down, exhausted. I faced Himeko. Her face was free of stress and she looked simply... angelic. _'I wonder what she's dreaming of...'_

"Bossun..." Himeko moaned. I stood up, surprised. She smiled then turned around, blushing.

"What? Did she say Bossun?" I asked in disbelief, and to nobody. "Bossun? Me? She's dreaming about me? "

"Pelolipop?" She blurted out again and laughed frantically.

"Ah, never mind." I said and examined the room.

The room had a high ceiling, with two more rooms at the right from the entrance—that could only be the bathrooms, a normal light bulb, wooden and polished floor, and mahogany-coloured walls.

"Simple, but exquisite. As expected from Momoka." I gazed at Himeko. "I guess i'll wake her up now, otherwise she'll kill me for letting her sleep for the whole day."

I reached out to her shoulder, then her hands flew to my hand, pulled me down beside her and she wrapped her arms around me. I was too much in shock that I couldn't move at all. Her strength was another factor, though. I gave in, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her head to my chest, giving her a peck on her head. _'What am I doing?' _She clutched my shirt tight and buried her head deeper to my chest. _'Leave it be... This feels right.'_

Minutes passed and we were still in this position. It felt like seconds ago, I was going to wake her up and now, we're hugging each other and no one wants to let go. The thought of Switch arriving entered my mind. _'I can't let myself get anymore embarrassed than I was awhile ago.'_ I broke free from Himeko's tight clutches and shook her.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Poppman?" she asked.

I laughed. "No, it's Bossun."

"Ah..."She blushed."Ne, Bossun, can I tell you what my dream was?"

"Sure... are you going to tell me scary stories that aren't scary at all?"

"No! It's a dream of myself...with you. We were in this futon," My eyes widened. _'She was conscious? No, I think she was half-asleep. She just didn't realize it.' _"... and we were hugging each other so tight, then—"

"Then what?"

"You kissed me on the head." She answered, blushing then she laughed nervously.

I felt all the blood in my body run to my cheeks. I laughed shakily. "I-I-I-I won't do that to you, don't worry, that won't happen! I promise!"

She looked at her feet. She smiled again but I know that this time it was forced.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. After all, we are just friends, right? Nothing more?"

It was my turn to feel down, though I have no idea why. I tried to change the subject. "How about we change into our swim gear?"

"No, thanks. I don't feel well. I think I'll just stay here and rest a bit."

"Okay..."

* * *

I left the building, and looked for Switch. Then, as if he knew I was looking for him, he appeared. A dolphin-looking robot trailed along him.

"Did something happen?", he asked.

"Do you know everything?"

"Not completely. Hey, you want to talk somewhere else? Let's enjoy the waves and the sun."

"Whoa. Since when did you like water?"

"I'm glad you asked." He smirked. "Time for Switch's corner!" He said, his voice changing its pitch from low to high. "Today, our invention is Dolphinus!"

"Did you just make up the name on-the-spot again?"

"Dolphinus is a suitcase for laptops, and is completely waterproof! It can withstand water pressure with the same limits as an average human can, and it can transform to a submarine for one person on voice-command. The price is still the same! 580,000 yen."

"Cool, it can transform?"

"I just told you, deaf dude."

"Yeah, I heard that one from Tsubaki earlier."

We walked near the rocky yet sandy part of the beach. It was near sunset and the waves were becoming tame.

"So, what happened between you two?", He started.

"Again, do you know everything?"

"Again, not everything. So?"

I talked very fast. "Well, we were in the room already then I decided to wake her up, then she caught my hand and hugged me so tight, I cannot move, then I gave in and hugged her and pecked her forehead. Then—"

"Whoa, you hugged her? Another one, you _kissed _her?"

I opened my mouth but Switch talked faster.

"I heard each and every word you said, Fujisaki-_san._ You _kissed _her? Did she know?"

"She thought she was dreaming. And it wasn't a kiss! It was a friendly peck, nothing else."_'Now, I'm seriously confused.'_

"Are you confused? And don't ask me again if I know everything."

I just nodded.

"Here." He said, handing me a thin book. "And oh,_ you dog_! Hyu-hyu~. Bye!"

* * *

I went back to our room after screaming my lungs out. When I opened the door, a mouth-watering aroma slapped me in the face. Himeko lunged at me and hugged me tight.

"Where were you? I was worried!" She said. Then she started whispering. "I'm sorry about earlier."

I whispered back. "Me too."

"Shall we eat?" asked Himeko, breaking off the hug. "I cooked 'em myself."

"Yes!" answered Switch and I.

"Bossun," called Switch. "You stink so wash up before eating."

"Sure, sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: Himeko (Day 2, Part 1)**

Switch and Bossun went out to change into their swimsuits with the Otaku Club so I invited Yabasawa-san and Captain to change in the Sket-dan room since the two goofballs went out. Captain used our bathroom first so that Yabasawa-san can talk with me. I polished my hockey stick while waiting for my turn.

"So, we saw Bossun carrying you yesterday~. Both of you looked like you just came from your honeymoon. What happened?", asked Yabasawa-san. I blushed. "I see, you're still not used to falling for someone. "

I nodded. I told her what happened to Chuuma-sensei and that I fell asleep on the bus so the boys played rock-paper-scissors to pick who will carry me and that as usual, Bossun lost and became the one who carried me all the way to the buses to our room while I was unconscious.

"He does suck in that game," agreed Yabasawa-san.

"I have a secret to tell," I said while giggling and putting down my hockey stick. "I wasn't fully unconscious when I was being carried by him."

"Yabas!" she reacted and sighed dreamily. "It's like your living a fairy tale… Your first love is with the person who trusts you the most and who you trust the most."

"He mentioned something yesterday, on the way here. He said that he was confused and that he wanted to understand what he was feeling. I want to help him understand. Help me, Yabasawa-san, please." I said, bowing down.

"Of course, I'll help you, Himeko-chan. Now, lift up your head and stop embarrasing me."

"But there's no one here."

"I know. I just wanted a chance to say that line." She smiled. I smiled back.

The bathroom door opened then closed abruptly. Captain moved out of the shadows, revealing her form. She was breathtaking-her hair was loose, brown hair locks flowed playfully on her shoulders; she wore a plain midnight blue one-piece swimsuit, which showed off all her curves in the right places; her sapphire eyes brought out by her swimsuit.

"You look beautiful with your hair loose.", complimented Yabasawa-san.

"Cute! You look nice with that swimsuit. Even though it's pretty simple, you make it look fashionable. And I do agree with Yabasawa-san. You look absolutely striking with your hair loose."

She blushed. "Thanks you guys. Sad to say, though. I won't be wearing my hair like this later. I'll put it in my usual hair-do."

"No!", disagreed Yabasawa-san and I.

Captain sweat dropped and raised her hands in defeat. "Okay! Okay! I'll let it stay like this. Just for you guys."

"Yehey!"

"Himeko-san, your turn to change!"

I just nodded, grabbed my bag, and then headed to the bathroom. I removed my clothes and speedily put on my tangerine two-piece swimsuit because I felt a little chilly. I took a brown see-through cloth from my bag and tied it around my waist, placing the knot on my right hip. I wore my orange slippers, folded my civvies and placed them neatly in my bag. I went out of the bathroom, only to be welcomed back by two observant pairs of eyes.

"Yes, she needs that. But not too much, it will be visible… I agree, she'll be our best product…", they whispered to each other.

Captain turned to me. "I heard all about it from Yabasawa-san." _'How long was I in there?_' "We already came up with two plans. The first plan will work out great, and we know it. The last is all you, we'll just tell you what to do."

"First plan= Beautify each and every single part of Himeko!", they chorused then leaped at me with gleaming eyes.

"EH?!"

I looked at myself in the mirror, after they did an extreme make-over on me. My nails were polished with transparent nail polish; my lips had cherry lip balm and it was barely even seen; my hair was tied in low pigtails; my cheeks were a little bit rosier than before; and my eyelashes were made thicker with the help of mascara. I looked as natural as ever, but with a little artificial help.

They sighed. "Beautiful."

"Nice touch on the pigtails, by the way." said Captain to Yabasawa-san.

"Thank you! Now, Bossun-san will drool at her… Yabas! Other guys will be so attracted to her, they attempt to violate her. Then Bossun-san will…"

"Yabasawa-san!" They looked at me. "You did remember that the plan was supposed to help him understand, right? The plan wasn't to make him fall for me like this."

"We know that the plan was to make him understand. To tell you the truth, we want you look stunning later for the last plan.", Captain replied.

"What is the last plan?"

"The last plan… is for you to confess your feelings."

"Wha-"

"Because that way, he can pinpoint what he truly feels about you and he will know what you will feel. Don't worry, it's Bossun! You won't get hurt… If he turns you down, he'll probably ask you to be friends and that's still…" Yabasawa-san slowed down, noticing my frown. "…good, right?"

"That _is _what's going to hurt me! I'm not ready yet…"

"But, honey, if you don't do it soon, he might never understand."

"I know. I'm sorry; it's all just so new to me. I'll just think about it."

"Sure…"

I walked near the shore, observing the tides. The wind blew past me, making my hair flow with the direction of the wind. I paused in front of the waters, removing my slippers and the wrap-around. I placed my slippers on top of it to prevent the wrap-around from flying off to a land I shall never find. _'No one's here? Okay then. I'll just take a dip and clear my thoughts.'_ I dove in the lukewarm waters, closed my eyes, and let myself rock up and down along with the gentle waves. I opened my eyes and observed how blue the water was.

Someone tapped my shoulder from behind me. I panicked, swimming away then turning to face the intruder. Bossun looked at me with sorry eyes, as if saying; 'Sorry, I made you panic' and he swam towards me and hovered over me. I felt so embarrased, my heart started pumping hard and fast, we stared at each other for a moment, then all went black.

I felt my body being lifted ashore. I was laid on the soft, smooth sand. I was aware of my surroundings, even though I can't open my eyes or move my muscles. I felt a pain in my chest. _'Brilliant. This is just perfect. The person you like is alone with you underwater and you let yourself drown. You are truly the best, idiot.' _

"Himeko! Oi, Himeko, hold on there!" He pumped my chest, but the water didn't spurt out. "I'm sorry, whatever I did to you, I really am…" He placed his mouth on mine and performed CPR on me. He broke it off, then pumped my chest then performed CPR again.

My eyes flew open, I sat up, and then I spurt off the water from my lungs to the side. I faced him then… his lips crashed on mine. The kiss felt sad and content at the same time. I broke the kiss, panting.

I hit his head. "First, you make me drown—"

"Almost."

"—okay, and then you kiss me? Who are you and what did you do to Bossun?"

'_I kinda liked the kiss though…'_

"Sorry.", he apologized again. "I don't know what took over me, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I just didn't get a chance to breathe easily before you did that." I smiled at him. He smiled back. "So, are you still confused?"

"How—""I wasn't completely unconcious when you were carrying me to our room. I heard you shouting it to yourself. "

"I admit, I am still confused about what I'm feeling but, I have this strong feeling that it has something to do with you." I blushed upon hearing him say that.

"Before, I was confused, too. I didn't know that I was falling for this guy. He was this friend I relied on when I'm in trouble. He would always find a way to save me, whatever it takes. Once or twice already, he saved my life. My other friends helped me decide who to listen to because there were two Himekos in my head. One agreed that my confusion over this guy had something to do with love and the other one disagreed. You know who I listened to?"

He shook his head.

"The first guy. Because I knew if I was going to choose the second guy, I would be this girl who lied to herself. So here I am, still in love with him but he can't figure out his feelings so he can't understand mine."

"That must be hard on you." _'I know that. I'm talking about you and you still can't get a hint.'_

"It is."I kiss his cheek, and I get a blush in reply. "Thanks for saving my life."

"No prob."

My phone rang, and I answered.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"_Help!"_

"Switch? What happened?"

He hung up. I stared at the phone in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: Himeko (Day 2, Part 2)**

We ran as fast as we could towards the building, shoving people out of the way if necessary. My heart was in chaos, it suddenly beats hard, fast, and then slow. My mind was set on beating the crap out of the bastard who scared the living hell out of one of my best friends. To me, it didn't matter if I looked like a person who reached a mental breakdown as long as I save Switch.

Bossun stopped in front of the elevator.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop standing there and wasting time! We'll take the stairs."

"Yes, ma'am!", he squeaked behind me.

We reached the third floor and I kicked our door open. It was pitch-black inside.

"Stay here,"said Bossun.

"No, I can't let you go in there alone!"

"It's okay.", He replied, stepping in the darkness. Seconds later, he screamed.

"Bossun! I'm going in!" I dove into the dark room, and then I got hit by something hard.

My eyes fluttered open slowly. My head still ache and I smelt blood. I was lying on the floor, and my head was on somebody's lap.

"Who got hurt?", I asked, my voice sounding slurry and my vision blurry.

"You did.", replied Bossun above me. I blushed. I was on his lap.

"I think she lost a lot of blood. Look, she's blushing.", he said to Switch.

"Blushing is a good sign. It means she still has blood left. She just has a little concussion.", Switch replied.

"Ah, Bossun, you're okay? What about Switch?", I asked.

"I'm okay. He's fine, too. It was just a prank that ended painful for you."

"Well, not really. I got hit and then I got knocked out instantly."

"Actually, you just hit the wall. You never told me you bleed heavily and that you're a klutz…"

"Hey, the room was seriously dark and you never asked!"

The door opened and closed.

"Who's there?"

"Bossman! Is Ma'am alright?" Bossun looked up and nodded. "Ma'am! I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you. I thought acting could get you here faster. He thought that scaring you is easy, so I agreed. I'm so sorry!"

"Aww… Momoka. It's okay… Switch, come here." I can see he obeyed because I can make out his silhouette. I raised my hand, ruffled his hair, and then I hit him. I cried. "Don't scare me like that ever again! Idiot!"

"Ouch…", Switch complained.

Bossun laughed. "Stop crying now, little girl."

"Who're you calling little girl, you dumbass?" It was Bossun's time to cry. Three… Two… One…

"WAAAHH!"

Everyone except Bossun laughed. Momoka patted my shoulder and gestured toward me to come with her. I followed, leaving the room with the two goofballs. I closed the door behind me and when I faced the corridor, I found Momoka bowing down.

"Momoka, stand up, please! You can ask me any favor you like, just not in that position…"

She stood up with her face as red as the colour of a fresh pink rose. "Ma'am…"

"Yes?"

"I like…"

"Hmm?"

"I, um, like, er…"

"Ye~s?"

"I like Switch-san… I need you please to help me tell him what I really feel for him and I want to know what he truly feels for me. I have to do it this day because, next week, I'll be going abroad for my concerts in other countries… I'll be gone for half a year."

"Wait, six months? I'll miss you…"

"Me also, Ma'am!" She sobbed. I wiped her tears and I shushed her, telling her to stop crying.

'_She likes Switch… Hmm… Oh yeah! That last school trip he was searching every nook-and-cranny to find that chewpi collectible for Momoka. I guess I'll give them a chance. But if he hurts her, I'll get really angry.' _

"Of course, Momoka." I giggled. I hugged her. "What do you see in that idiot anyway?"

"I don't know… maybe he's smart, and funny, and very supportive. Like when he goes to my concerts and other events, he's the only one I see in the audience and no one else. I…love him!", she whispered.

I smiled. It's great she found love. Me also, but my love is stupidly dense. I broke the hug and held her shoulders.

"Wait, we have to set up the events first, okay? Lemme just call Bossun. When I call him, you go in right away and distract Switch so that he wouldn't go out and figure out what we're planning, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

I opened the door. I noticed Bossun and Switch arguing about Code-A, the robot show that has robots named after puppies.

"Bossun, can I talk to you for a sec?", I said, while gesturing.

"Okay," he said and walked to the door. Momoka slipped through the space that was left since he was blocking the half of the entrance.

"Close the door.", I ordered and he obeyed. "We have a request from Momoka."

"Great! I'll call Switch."

"Wait! He _is _the request. She wants to tell him what she feels and she also wants to know what he feels for her. She'll be leaving next week and we won't be able to see her for another six months."

"I see. How does she feel about him?"

"She told me she loves him. I have a feeling he does, too."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

We sat down in the corridors arguing over what plan we should use. There were some plans that were not easy to deliver and some were very easy but also easy to see through.

We entered the room. Momoka's voice was being recorded so Switch shushed us. We tiptoed to the futons and whispered to each other because we might get shushed again.

"Who'll get the bottle?", I asked.

"You will.", he said, poking me on the shoulder.

"Someone has to explain to Momoka."

"I will, now get the bottle."

I stuck my tongue out. "Nuh-uh. You'll get the bottle."

"Oh, yeah? How about a game of rock-paper-scissors?"

"So that _you'll_be the one who will get the bottle? I'm game!"

"Rock-paper-scissors!" He lost then made that embarrased face.

I laughed. "If you didn't want to lose, you should not have picked a game that you suck in."

He nodded and walked out of the room.

Switch stared at me. "What's with him?"

"Oh, he just lost in rock-paper-scissors."

"Well, he does suck in that game."

"I told him that earlier. Ah, Switch, can you wait for a sec? I need to talk to Momoka. Girl stuff. Wouldn't want to be part of it." I said, pulling Momoka outside and explained the plan fast. Bossun appeared with a bottle and he pulled us back in.

"I want to play Spin the Bottle!" shouted Bossun.

"Hey, I never played this before! Come on, Switch!", said Momoka, pulling him to the circle.

Ahem. This is the run-down of the plan: If either of Bossun and me got the chance to Spin the Bottle and it landed on Switch, if he chose 'truth'- we would ask him what he feels about Momoka; and if he chose 'dare'- we would tell him to ask Momoka out on a date. I know it sucks but we flipped a coin awhile ago and Bossun won.

Everyone formed a circle around the bottle. The seating arrangement was, Momoka, Bossun, Switch, and then me.

"I'll start the game!" volunteered Bossun. He turned it and everybody's eyes were pinned on it. It landed on…me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to push Switch to his front!"

I stood up and walked to his back. I saw that he hid his laptop behind Bossun so that it wouldn't need to be repaired again. I shoved him towards Momoka.

Switch landed on top of Momoka, with both hands as support from falling on her. Switch's glasses fell off and they ended up staring at each other. Momoka blushed. He pushed himself back and in a half-sit, he offered his hand to Momoka. Momoka gladly accepted the offer; he pulled her up, and sat back in his original position. Momoka sat more comfortably, looking disappointed. She passed back his glasses, avoiding eye-contact. Switch wore it and simply said thanks.

Switch grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle pointed to Momoka.

"Truth or Dare?"

'_It's weird but, something's off…'_

"Truth….?" She answered, and she seemed tense.

"What are you planning that you aren't telling me?" Switch asked annoyedly. He glared at Bossun and me.

'_Busted!'_

"We…uh…um—"

"I needed to know how you felt about me…Switch-san.", answered Momoka instead.

He looked gulity. "Momoka, I don't… have any special feelings for you. I'm sorry."

"Is there someone else?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then…Thank you, Ma'am, Bossman. I need to go back and pack now. It's getting late. Sorry you had to see all that." She smiled and stormed out the room. Echoes of her sobs were heard in the corridors.

"I need to take a break." Then he walked out, too.

Bossun and I were speechless for we saw both of our closest friends break each others' hearts. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Don't." said Bossun, barely inaudible.

"Why?"

"They're already old enough to handle these kinds of things." He said, and laid down on his futon. He laughed bitterly. "I say that but I can't even figure out what I'm feeling."

"You got it rough, too, huh." I said, laying down beside him.

"Oh, right! You have that guy you like, too. I gotta say, he's damn dense!"

'_Yeah, he is.'_

"Want to drink cola?"

"Cola sounds nice."

I grabbed two colas from the cooler that Switch brought with him then sat on my futon, beside Bossun. He took his cola, opened it, and reached it out to me. I did the same thing.

"For our sucky, sucky lives." He said, smiling his goofy smile.

"Cheers." I replied and we drank it together.

Bossun fell, unconcious. I panicked and leaped beside him. _'What happened?'_

I looked at the cola, which was spilled on the floor and his futon. _'Could it be? No… An experiment?'_

I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: Bossun (Day 3, Part 1)**

I groaned as I felt the sun burn through my eyelids, blinding me with its intensity. I heard a muffled sound in the room. My hands were tied with ropes. I glared at my front, which helped my eyes adjust to my surroundings. I gasped.

Himeko was in front of me; gagged, tied, and beat-up. Patterns of her dry tears glittered in the sunshine, her hair all messed up, and her eyes red from crying. Bruises decorated her body and a knife was on standby at her throat. I noticed Switch at the side; tied-up and unconscious.

"Oh," said the perpetrator. He was in the shadows, so I was unable to identify him. "I see that he's awake now, huh, _Himeko-san? _I wonder what I should do… I know!" then he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened in horror and she struggled violently. "If you move, I'll stick this blade through him, understand?" She nodded slowly. He faced me. "As for you, Bossun-san, be a good boy and scream in pain for me, okay? Now, Himeko-san, watch as I beat him up with your own hockey stick."He lifted the stick. Himeko let out a muffled shriek.

A ray from the sun gave light to some strands of his hair, making it distinguishable for many. _'I know him! Could it be?'_

"Wait!" I shouted, causing him to stop about two inches from my temple. "Are you… Jin?"

"Figured it out, already? How boring. I wanted to play a little game of guess… with a little bit of torture." He smirked, and came out from the shadows.

"What are you doing here? You're a first year; you should be on your trip!"

"Starting with the scolding, eh? Well, my entire family was going to this place, so I thought, 'I should visit Sket-dan' since the second years were here. That was when I saw you kiss her on the beach. So I got so angry, then I became so worried, then—"

"You became obsessed with her."

"I was going to say fixated, but that's another way of putting it. Anyway, I saw Switch walking on the beach so I went and made a little game. I took his glasses and his laptop. I dyed my hair black afterwards. It was quite a perfect disguise, right? I hit two birds with one stone, too. I hurt that celebrity. Kibitsu Momoka? Hmm… even though her feelings are so real. I just felt like beating up every member of the Sket dan, mercilessly." He grinned evilly. "Oh, well, let's continue with the beating, shall we?" He grinned mischievously and lifted the stick once more.

I smirked at him. I freed my hands, and pointed the pocket knife Himeko gave me to his throat. He froze.

"I guess you never expected that… If you ever lay a hand on my dear friends, ever again, I'm not only going to humiliate you. I will be the one who ends your life!" I whispered harshly.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry." He whispered back, close to tears. I brought my fist to his jaw, and knocked him unconscious.

I ran to Himeko and removed the ropes off her body. I went to Switch next, untied him, and carried him to the futons. I ran to the bathroom, took two towels, and wet them. I gave one to Himeko, and I dabbed the cloth on Switch's bruises. I took his things—which were clumsily placed on the floor, unscathed and still as it was—then placed it neatly beside him. After treating his wounds, I called Tsubaki about what happened in our room. Tsubaki called his father to come and treat Himeko and Switch's wounds. He also said that I wouldn't get suspended since it was an act of self-defense since the guy had a motive to harm us, but it sucks for Jin, he will be suspended for two weeks.

Himeko hugged me. "Thank you."

I broke the hug and took the wet towel. I ran the towel on her cheeks and paused, mesmerized by the intensity of her blue eyes. Her soft, blond hair fell on my hand, tickling my hand. Even though she was bruised, she still looked undeniably beautiful.

I blushed and pulled back my hand. I still felt that vibration from when I touched her cheek._ 'What am I thinking? I-it's not like I do have romantic feelings for her.'_

She was looking at me with emotions I do not understand, but somewhere in that deep sea of emotions, there's this sadness that she wants to let go of.

"I guess I owe you two…" she whispered huskily. Her voice was stressed from the muffled screams she let out awhile ago. She whispered something but I didn't hear it. I stared at her face and tried to determine what she said, but only a faint blush was on her cheeks, and that confused me. I tilted my head curiously.

Her bangs covered her eyes, and she smiled bitterly. "Nothing, really." Then she walked out.

"Huh? What's with her? Oh, well. It must be that time of the month."

Suddenly, Tsubaki and his father came rushing in. Tsubaki materialized handcuffs from his pocket and secured it around Jin's wrists. His father, wearing his lab gown and carrying a first aid kit, attended to Switch's wounds. I turned to Tsubaki.

"Where'd you get those handcuffs?"

He dragged the unconscious Jin with him to the door then stopped. "Oh, this? It was from a Halloween party. I dressed up as a police, since there were no doctor costumes." _'How lame.'_ "Also, I printed out new kanji characters for my undershirt as a police! It says: Fatal Warning.", he said, with his aura and face overwhelmingly full of content.

"Lame.", I breathed out then sweat dropped. "Here goes that contented face again."

He let out a shocked gasp and the aura around him turned really, really dark. He shrugged and he returned to normal. "What happened to Himeko? She was crying while running awhile ago." _'She was crying? That time of month is so weird. Girls are so awkward.' _"God, what did you do now?"

I was shocked at his sudden outburst. "What?! I don't know what I did… Heck, I even saved her from that maniac!" I retorted, pointing to Jin who was about to fall near the door.

Tsubaki snorted. "How—"

"Sasuke! It's time." called out his dad. He turned to me. "Thank you for trusting me with your friend." He bowed and walked out.

Tsubaki watched his dad take off. "How dense can you get? Anyway, just read the frigging book Switch gave you." He stood up, dragged Jin and trailed after his father.

"Oi! You're the one who's dense. You can't even see that you like Daisey-san. How did you know about the book? Why do you think I'm dense?" I shouted angrily at him, but he was long gone.

I grabbed my backpack which had the book Switch gave me, some chocolate Pocky, a Snickers chocolate bar, and a half-eaten Pelocan—wrapped cautiously in table napkin. Himeko left it in my bag, I guess.

Several minutes later, I found myself vomiting all over the carefully polished floor. I had tried her Pelocan. After being so sure that no more will come out, I wiped the floor with the clean worn-out rug under the bathroom sink. It astounded me that she likes such things and when she cooks, the flavor blends beautifully and even master chefs cannot compare with her way of cooking. But then, I must've given her too much credit.

I sat beside Switch and sighed, taking a bite of a Pocky stick. I opened the book and was shocked. It uncovered Roman, Switch, and Tsubaki's drawings. They made a manga and they want me to read it.

'_This is going to be hell.'_

I criticized all of their hand strokes, their uneven—or even too symmetrical face paintings. The noses of Roman's drawings were too crooked and pointy. Tsubaki's were too circular. Switch's didn't have any at all. I praised Roman's backgrounds but her 'humans' looked worse than that of aliens'. The plot didn't make sense at all… The characters are all nuts… And most of all, they all had the exact same personalities. At one point, I thought, is the main character schizophrenic?

Hours of praise and criticism—mostly criticism—passed by. I still didn't figure out the purpose of the hell they gave me. I sat there, my butt starting to get numb and hard against the cold floorboards, and my head aching from the dreadful drawings on the book.

"I need an aspirin…"I moaned, rolling to my futon lazily. I stretched out and closed my eyes.

"Here." I half-opened my eyes, saw a hand with aspirin and took the medicine.

"Thanks. Wha-" _'Hand?' _I sat up, finding Roman sitting in front of me. She giggled and poked my forehead.

"Idiot." She stuck her tongue out playfully. I opened my mouth to object but she raised her hand. "Who'd have thought Prince would be a total thickhead?" She paused, as if to think, and then sighed. "What do you think of Himeko-chan?"

"That question again? Lemme see, I think she's a demon Amazon woman."

"I meant relationship-wise."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"She's only a friend.", I replied. Silence.

She glared stupidly at the book I was holding, to me, then back to the book. "You didn't understand the book at all, didn't you?"

"Nope, not at all."

She stood up.

"Why are you acting so seriously? Did something happen?"

Her background became flowery. She changed to her chibi self then knocked her head. "Oh. I almost forgot!" She smiled. "I came here to change books. That book you're holding is our draft. Here."She said, reaching out another book and while she was on the way out of the room, she said, "Say goodbye to brain confusion!"

"Oh, no!" I cried while holding the book that was three-inches thick. "Goodbye, Brain!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Bossun (Day 3, Part 2)**

I read the front page, my head starting to get a migraine again. The title was 'You love the girl beside you and the girl loves you, too, don't you get that'. _' Couldn't they have named it: 'You love each other', instead?' _I got so tired of the front page that I skipped the whole book and read the summary, which Roman always puts. Her characters were Bosley and Himelia—which I think sound weirdly familiar—and her plot was something about the guy being too dense that he hurt the girl and...and it ends there. _'I never thought of Roman as the cliffhanger type...'_

I smiled at myself, contented that I finished the book—wrong, summary—and I let myself drift to sleep on the warm, fluffy futon. Moments later, there was banging on the door. Driven by laziness, I groaned out loud and snuggled deeper in the blankets.

"Mm... Don't I ever get a break?", I mumbled to myself.

"Excuse me? Bossman, are you there?", shouted a voice. I rose from my futon and dashed to the door. As I opened the door, a frantic-looking Momoka stared to where Switch slept. She let out a gasp. "Oh my god." She knelt beside him and wiped his face with the towel I used on him earlier.

"Momoka, the guy yesterday wasn't Switch. It was an impostor."

"I know that. The look in his eyes yesterday were different, it was shockingly cold. I gotta give him an award though for fooling you and Ma'am." She laughed bitterly.

"Speaking of awards, what happened to your World tour? Weren't you going to leave today?"

"I was, but then I thought, why would I leave the person I love for a lousy tour? So I quit from being a singer and an actor."

"What if he refuses you? Won't you feel guilty about quitting?"

"Not if it's for him, I won't. I really love him... I just wish that he'd accept my love and love me back, too." _'The things you'd do for love... Isn't that a girl's line? Am I going gay or something? '"_Don't you love somebody, Bossman? Because if you do, then you'll understand what I'm feeling..."

"Me? Love somebody? Nah. You'd think that if I liked somebody, I'd know first, right?" She nodded. _'To be frank, I never actually thought of it.'_

Switch grabbed his laptop when Momoka wasn't looking at him and started typing. "You're just too dense to know that you even love someone."

"Switch! You're awake!" Momoka exclaimed.

"No, I'm asleep. See?" he said, closed his eyes, and then snored. Momoka hit him in the head.

"Why are you acting so cool after getting beaten up? You rest, you hard-headed person!"

"I'm sorry, my love..." He said almost teasingly.

Momoka blushed. "You-you heard?"

"Uh-huh. And if you want a reply..." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh, get a room." I said jokingly.

"We already are in a room."

"I see that."

"Leave or watch." He replied, causing Momoka to blush deeply and punch him playfully.

"Fine, fine." I said, walking out the room.

As I exited the room, Yabasawa-san was running towards me. She looked frustrated and worse, absolutely mad.

She trapped me against the wall like a caged animal. "How stupid can you get, you dumb animal!"

I stared in her eyes, confused. I opened my mouth to talk but she glared at me and I mentally kicked myself for not knowing that she wasn't finished with what she was saying.

"Don't say what or why or any excuse like 'I didn't do it, I swear!'. If you do, I'm going to let Captain beat you up with her baseball bat." I gulped. _'What did I do, really?' _"She appeared awhile ago, with eyes red from crying! If she says that she wants to kill herself once more, I'm going to crush you... You MONGREL! I'm going to forgive you for now, but if you hurt Himeko again—"

"Himeko? She was crying? Why?"

"She's in—"

"Sorry. Yabasawa-san, didn't Himeko tell you that she'll be the one to tell him herself?", said Captain, who came from the stairs. She panted and supported herself against the wall. "Geez, how fast can you get? One second you were beside me, the next, you were air. You're like a bloodhound, judging by how fast you found this dumbass."

Yabasawa-san freed me from her grip and stood beside Captain. Both of them were glaring daggers at me.

"What's with the name calling? My name's Fujisaki Yuusuke or Bossun, so please stop calling me hurtful names and...How is she?"

"You have to see for yourself." Captain said, handing me a sheet of paper. "I'll let you go this time, Bossun. Just... you really have to think about how nice and happy things could be if you considered it." She walked away, side by side with Yabasawa-san, down the stairs.

For a split second there, I saw Captain's eyes full of hope and concern, a sight rarely seen by many... and I'm one of those small percentage that saw that emotion.

'_Okay then... I'll go after her, if that's really important to you guys.'_

I read the paper and I recognised the writing on the paper right away. Her handwriting was unique, messy, but yet understandable. Dried-up tears decorated the small sheet. It said:

_Meet me at the abandoned area of the beach at the back of the two hotels later at 8. _

_ -Himeko_

I placed the paper in my pocket and headed to the convenience store nearby. I took crab miso and liver skewer flavoured Pelocans for Himeko and another box of Pocky.

"That will be 15 yen.", said the cashier, eyeing me like I'm a crazy maniac since I bought a weird candy. I gave her the money and walked out, taking no attention of the lewd look she was giving.

I glanced at my watch; it was 7: 45 PM already. I headed to the place she wrote, and noticed her hair glittering in the moonlight. She looked absolutely beautiful.

I remembered the way I reacted around her, the title of the migraine-bringing book, how I see her as, and that time when I kissed her. Then it all hit me.

.

.

.

I love her.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Bossun and Himeko (Day 3, Part 3)**

Bossun walked toward Himeko, thinking that he really was stupid to not even notice that he loved her, more of, he didn't notice he saw her as someone more than a friend. He laughed inwardly at himself since he needed his little brother's help to realize how he felt. He remembered that people called him dense then mentioned her name afterwards, but he still couldn't get it. True, he never experienced this overwhelming feeling before in his life, but who would've thought that he would fall for his best friend? What's more ironic is that he's still dense that he doesn't see that Himeko loved him back.

"Ahhh! I really don't know what to do! They told me that telling the truth will help, but they explained it in such a complicated matter that I can't get it..." She screamed out, her hot, flowing tears harsh on her cheeks. Bossun heard her so he stopped and watched curiously. "What if I get hurt? I don't know what to do..."

'_What does she mean?' _, he thought.

The blonde was unaware that Bossun was near her, so she continued pacing on the sand, talking to herself.

"If... if that happens, I don't know how it would hurt..." She wiped her tears with the back of her wrist and clenched her fists until her knuckles were white. "How mean are you, you goddamn cherub?! Come down here and show yourself, Cupid! How would you feel if your heart is just getting beaten up because that guy doesn't get it? Huh?" She shouted at the skies.

_'If I recall, she told me she liked a guy... Then, that would mean... she doesn't have romantic feelings for me.' _He walked away.

"I have to end what I'm feeling, I'll just end up getting hurt..." She blushed and caught the black-haired teen's attention, but he shrugged it off instantly. She sat on the soft, light brown sand, and hugged herself, shivering. "I... love..."

Bossun stopped in his tracks, and looked at Himeko. She was still completely unaware that he was there. She continued, "I love getting hurt!" She finished her sentence. Bossun laughed quietly at the blonde's perseverance and continued walking. "Why the hell am I going to risk my relationship with him by telling the truth? He might think I'm crazy or something! I don't care what he thinks, I love him, okay? I love Bossun, I love Fujisaki Yuusuke!"

He was shocked at her words. He was far, but he ran, ready to say that he, too, loved her. He didn't care that the stones in the sand hit his feet hard, he just ran to her. He reached the middle of the circle, where Himeko was revealing her feelings. When he saw her, he just couldn't help but notice how she bathed beautifully in the moonlight and that her blue eyes were shining more magnificently than a precious stone.

He stopped, and tried to catch his breath. "H—Hey...", he said.

"Oh, hi!" Himeko replied, as if nothing happened.

He neared her, his face inches away from hers. She blushed and inhaled slowly, taking in the musky scent of his body.

_'Wha... He's too near!'_, She thought.

He held her hand and closed the distance between their lips. She was taken aback by his actions, but she shook that thought off and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist, pulling her closer to him. She enjoyed his presence and the closeness she had with him in that moment. He too, enjoyed it.

He broke the kiss, kissed the top of her head and inhaling her sweet scent of magnolia. "I love you, too." He whispered.

She blushed and cried.

"Shh... I promise, I won't leave you. Ever."

"Don't say any promises, it'll hurt more if you leave me and.. and..."

"I swear I won't..." He smiled. "Ah, wait, you never told me you love me..." He pouted. "How mean."

She blushed. "I did! When I was shouting, I said... I did!"

"Say. You. Love. Me." He teased. He loved how Himeko looked when she's blushing.

"No."

"Say it or else." He insisted.

"I... I..." She stammered and she noticed how Bossun was enjoying seeing her like this. She shut her eyes since she didn't want him staring at her so intensely. "I hate you, you red-horned caterpillar!" She blushed even more deeply, and she looked like a tomato with short blonde hair.

Himeko opened her eyes but found him gone. She panicked and called out to him.

"Bossun! Bo—"She turned around and found him sulking behind her. He looked like a five-year old boy, when you take away his favourite toy.

She giggled to herself and tapped his shoulder. He shook her hand away at first, and then he turned to her and pouted. He reminded Himeko of his baby-like form and caused her to hug him so tight that he was almost completely suffocated. She let him go.

"Geez, it's ironic that you can be dense and childish at the same time! It's like I'm dating a five- year old."

She glanced at him, only to find herself mesmerized by his face. She found her eyes travelling along his smooth, tanned face and her gaze stopped at his lips. His luscious, strong lips were what she longed for ever since she fell for him... and now, she got him, all of him and she belonged to him, too. She knew that she would be forever lost if he left her and she would never let that happen.

She giggled at Bossun, who grinned back. The night was pitch-black; the stars, the moon and the lights from the far hotel were the only sources of light in their little sacred place. Nothing could be heard, aside from the waves, the ocean breeze, and their two hearts beating loudly.

Their eyes met and both were drawn to their safe haven. They were both undeniably happy and in love with each other. If one would look into a world where they never met, both would've been living a hell-like life.

They smiled at each other. Bossun held her hand and as usual, the blonde blushed like crazy. "Let's go back to the room. Switch and the others will be expecting us there."

"Okay, then." She replied, standing up.

The two of them headed to their room. When they opened the door, they were welcomed with microphones shoved into their faces. They took the microphones and settled in the living room, with Momoka, Switch, Yabasawa-san, Captain, Tsubaki, and Roman.

"Took you long enough." Switch said. They were seated on the floor, with Momoka leaning her head against his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. It looked romantic and comfortable while the most recent couple were meters away from each other, making their embarrassed faces.

Captain grabbed Himeko and Tsubaki dragged his brother.

"Geez, can't you at least be one inch apart? It took a whole long year to think of a plan to get you guys together." Momoka complained.

When they finally shoved the two together, they returned to their places and grabbed the song book. Everyone was excited to sing their own songs, except Tsubaki, who was busy home-printing T-shirts. Bossun and Switch decided to battle in the Code A theme song duet, and Bossun sweat dropped after recalling his experience of singing the song with other otaku.

_'It has a damn rap part!' _He thought, but shrugged it off, content that he will win.

Momoka was telling the other girls about how she missed singing the Nervous theme song and Himeko was busy recalling the tune of the first two paragraphs of Perfume, but her attempts ended in vain. She then thought to sing a duet with Bossun to celebrate that at least her attempts in their relationship aided in bringing them together. She approached him.

"Bossun," she called out.

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

"No! None at all... It's just..." she blushed and awkwardly played with her fingers.

"It's just what? You know you can tell me anything, hon." She blushed.

"Ne-nevermind... don't call me hon!" She fumed and returned to the giggling group of girls.

Switch smiled. "She's still not getting used, huh?"

Bossun snorted."Give her a little time. All this things are hard for her to take in, especially that earlier incident."

Switch nodded and looked at the girls.

"Ehh? Worried already? Are you _that_ overprotective over your girlfriend? Don't worry; she won't get attacked by any mammoths or dinosaurs."

Switch rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"By the way, did you put Tsubaki up to this? It's weird that he would even cooperate in matters like these."

Switch nodded. "I offered him a huge deal, though. Well, for him, it is."

"What is it?"

"A couple of T-shirts and that new pack of T-shirt home-printer." Switch rolled his eyes. Bossun laughed.

"Dude, do you have some kind of eye disease... or are you going gay? Come on, flip your hair or something!" He joked.

Himeko grabbed him without warning. Her face was red and glared at the direction of the girls. Bossun noticed that they had a mischievous glint in their eyes and that made him wish that he had teleportation powers.

Himeko wrapped her arms around his neck. The black-haired teen blushed at the proximity of the blonde and he felt his whole body shiver at her touch. He then realized that the girls planned for them to dance... like married couples do. Momoka began to sing:

_You come to me_

_With a casual flow_

_And suddenly, my defences start to go_

His hands fell to her waist. She blushed deeper and rested her head on his chest, letting herself be intoxicated by his scent.

_When you talk to me_

_In that sensual tone_

_It envelops me_

_And I lose my self-control_

"I love you," he said. Himeko shrieked, even more embarrassed that he said it in front of an audience and slapped him, sending him flying across the room.

The girls stopped the music abruptly and hurriedly attended to the knocked-out Bossun. Switch followed after them and grinned at the couple. He wondered how Himeko's attacks would multiply since he knew his best friend is the god of embarrassing jokes, and she was the usual target.

Himeko gasped and pushed through the crowd around Bossun. She knelt beside him. "I'm sorry!", she muttered. "I do love you..."

Bossun's eyelids flew open. He grinned at her. "I know." He pulled her towards her and kissed her. She blushed and slapped him once again, knocking him unconscious for real, now.

_Romantic Summer Extravaganza is finally finished! Please excuse me for my grammatical imperfections...Haha! Anyway, if you want side stories related to this story, tell me thru PMing me or reviewing this chappie... I would truly appreciate it if you did. _

_The song I used was Melt Away by Mariah Carey... Lastly, I sadly do not own Sket Dance or the song earlier... _

_Yosh! I shall make more stories and til then...Happy Summer to y'all!_

_Yours Truly,_

_ Angelheartz_


End file.
